Elemental (CTL)
Elemental is one of the changeling seemings. They are the children of the earth, air and sky of Faerie; those born of the raw elements of nature itself. Overview While most other Lost became the way they did through simply living in a faerie's home and eating faerie food and doing faerie work, the Elementals were often deliberately changed, transformed into slaves of some kind or another, or features of the land until one day, they awoke to themselves and realized they had to escape. Their memories of Faerie are often difficult to understand. Some know that once, they understood what it was to be a tree, or a stone, or a mound of earth. Some remember being lost to enchantment, becoming a clockwork doll or a lover made of ice. Others recall being lost in an environment now alien to them: perhaps the changeling served as a manservant in a flying city of glass or a blazing city made all of brass. The Elementals were often those whom the Fae desired in some way, those whom they sought out and went to some effort to kidnap. Most were already exceptional in some way. Perhaps the changeling was beautiful enough to excite a faerie's desire. Perhaps they needed a guard or a servant of some kind. A musician or dancer could become the prize of a Fae who fancied himself a doyen of the arts. When they come back, they still possess those talents that attracted the Fae to them in the first place, but now their element alters it in many ways, some subtle, some less so. Some, however, wandered into the Hedge on their own, in some ways bearing the marks of whatever thorny wasteland they wandered in before being taken to Faerie. Elemental Blessing Elementals, touched as they are by the stuff of the world, are able to channel the forces and materials that define them into their bodies, giving them an uncanny ability to shrug off physical harm. Once per day, the player can spend one point of Glamour to add the character's Wyrd rating to his Health dots for the rest of the scene. These follow the normal rules for temporary Health dots. Elemental Curse The Elementals are further removed from humanity than other changelings, and find humans harder to understand and to influence. An Elemental doesn't get the benefit of the 10 again rule on any dice pools involving the Manipulation Attribute and the Skills Empathy, Expression, Persuasion or Socialize. Kiths Elementals are sub-divided in the following kiths: * Airtouched - the Elementals of wind, cloud, smoke, and sky, who can be as healthy as a fresh breeze or as pestilent as the miasma that surrounds the dead. (CtL 109, WM 74) * Apsaras - culture-themed kith of cloud and fog elementals. Blessing: Enthralling Mist. (WM 108) * Ask-wee-da-eed - culture-themed kith of meteoric elementals. Blessing: Taste of Ill Luck. (WM 108) * Blightbent - Elementals of pollution. (WM 78) * Di-cang - culture-themed kith of jewel elementals. Blessing: Peace of Suffering. (WM 108) * Earthbones - Changelings who have the mark of earth and stone: lumpen Paracelsian Gnomes, sand spirits, dour men of peat and dwarfs made of mountain granite. (CtL 109, WM 74) * Fireheart - Elementals marked with fire, heat or electricity. (CtL 109, WM 75) * Levinquick - Elementals of lightning and electricity. (WM 79) * Manikin - Changelings who have the character of man-made objects, such as caryatids, mannequins, and other, stranger things, such as enchanted beings powered by clockwork or steam or living bodies made of mercury or glass. (CtL 109, WM 75) * Metalflesh - Metal elementals. (WM 79) * Sandharrowed - Changelings of sand. (WM 79) * Snowskin - The Children of the cold, who can be as powerful as the Arctic ice or as delicate as a snowflake. (CtL 110, WM 76) * Waterborn - Changelings who are imbued with the nature of the waters, soft and brutal, gentle and mighty: undines and nymphs, man-eating river demons, water babies, ladies of the lake. (CtL 110, WM 76) * Woodblood - The children of the plants: Green Men, flower faeries, spirits of mandrake, rose, thorns and all manner of medicinal herbs fair and foul. (CtL 110, WM 77) References * * Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary Category:Seeming (CTL) Category:Elemental (CTL)